


I Loved You Once

by MojaMolitva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Romance, Inspired by Art, micro fiction, postcard fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: Written in 2011.





	I Loved You Once

We had been in college together and we met through mutual friends. And of course we fell in love, as the story goes. We first became close friends, then best friends, then lovers. We thought we would always be together but somewhere along the way we drifted apart. I think it was during exam time that it happened. We were both focused on our own exams, we simply didn’t have time to spend with each other. And he was graduating so his exams were earlier than mine and right after he was leaving to work at some prestigious company a few cities over. While we were going out he kept promising that he would come back for me, but that had changed somehow. Somehow we had turned into strangers and then he disappeared. After that I lost interest in boys. I became so focused on my school work and after that on my career. I sometimes wonder, like I do now, how things could have gone differently but here outside the grocery store it felt more like an idle thought than a serious idea…

He saw me first, across the lot, and even now I believe that it was his gaze that brought me to turn around. There was no rational reason for me to do it, it just happened. And we caught each other’s eyes just like that. I saw his lips part slightly in surprise. It had been almost 8 years since we last saw each other and to see him now… I felt so many emotions; a medley of joy and guilt, of hope and pain. His eyes looked at mine and they asked me the same question that mine held. Not ‘what are you doing here’ but ‘what happened between us?’ after a moment I finally moved one step towards him, then another. He began moving towards me. It was a slow progress as so many things flew through my head, so many questions and emotions, so many things that I wanted to say, and when I finally reached him all that came out of my mouth, was a soft “hi”. As he said hi back I realized, we didn’t have to say anything, our eyes said enough. His surprised expression turned into a sheepish smile, and just like we were back in college he asked me, “umm, do you want to go grab a coffee with me?” Words had left me so I simply nodded… I’m sure you can figure out the rest.


End file.
